


Buy the Stars

by Raviolli



Series: Paper Animals [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 2am writing, M/M, RIP, challenge, i wrote this at 2am, literally ust cuties watcign fireworks, practice, practice writing, the challenge was to write about fireworks without writing "fireworks"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-07 23:06:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4281456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raviolli/pseuds/Raviolli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>cuties with fireworks</p><p>im gonna regret this when i have a working mind and it's not 2am</p>
            </blockquote>





	Buy the Stars

Kuroo lay under the light of the stars, staring in wonder at the stars above him. He sat at the top of the hill, the trees a mere black background as he watched the sky. He whistled, watching them twinkle under his soft gaze. After a few blissful moments of silent, the student turned, watching the other beside of him. “I wonder,” He murmured “Could you buy a star?” 

The other turned, facial features difficult to piece together under the blanket of darkness. “Probably somewhere on the internet. But be quiet, the show’s about to start, Kuroo.” The other returned his gaze to the sky, to which Kuroo soon followed. 

He resumed his sight onto the stars. He heard a _crack_ , his head snapping upwards to watch a single sliver of light travel up the stars, and then explode into a million different tiny stars. He would be damned to say if it didn’t startle him, to say the least. Sounds boomed from below them, shooting the sources of light deep into the night, fighting off the darkness with it’s shimmers and roars. They shot off, trails of golden dust following them before the light burst into brilliant colors: reds, blues, whites, yellows. Kuroo’s mouth was agape as he watched the display, enveloping himself in the spectacle. He could’ve sworn they would’ve made it to the moon, if they wanted. His eyes sparkled in the same ways some of those fake stars did, but his lasted much longer than mere seconds. 

Shifting his weight, he turned his head, turning his line of vision onto the student next to him. As his eyes dragged down the other’s face, he almost saw the sparks itself in the other. What surprised him most was that the other was already facing him. Kuroo could almost pinpoint the second the loud bangs and crashes and flashes of light became mere white noise, fading into the distance as a backdrop. Their eyes met, calculating, watching, but not moving. It was a second, maybe shorter, when the boy in front of him leaned forward, pressing his lips to Kuroo’s. The flickers of light that he felt through his chest were much stronger than the noises in the distance. As Kuroo stared at Kenma’s face through the veil of night, he could’ve sworn the stars twinkled for _them_ , and he would buy every one of them to keep this moment.


End file.
